De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 15 (Donder)
Donder schrok van de plotselinge beet in zijn nekvel. Wild begon hij heen en weer te spartelen. Hij voelde de grond eindelijk weer onder zijn poten en opende zijn ogen. ‘Blijf stil!’ gromde een stem. Hij verstarde. Deze stem had hij nooit eerder gehoord. Voor hem lag Engel. Ze lag doodstil en vertoonde geen enkel teken van leven. Hij wilde naar haar toe rennen, maar iemand hield hem tegen en gooide hem weg. ‘Wie zijn jullie en wat doen jullie hier?’ snauwde de kat. Donder krabbelde overeind en zette zijn vacht op. Hij ontblootte zijn klauwen en maakte zich klaar voor een tegenaanval van de grote, bruine kater. ‘Ja een gevecht! Pak hem Klauw!’ moedigde een grijsbruine kater aan. ‘Ik ben Donder en zij daar,’ hij wees met zijn staart naar de schildpadpoes, ‘is Engel. En wie zijn jullie?’ Klauw snoof. ‘Dat gaat je helemaal niks aan!’ De bruine kater slaakte een kreet en stortte zich op Donder. Toch een beetje verrast nog, bleef Donder staan waar hij was en precies op het goede moment, verzamelde hij zijn kracht en sprong omhoog. Klauw schoot een paar staartlengtes verder en draaide zich, sissend van woede, om. ‘Durf je soms niet?’ Donder hief zijn kin op. ‘Ik ben hier niet om te vechten. Mijn vriendin is gewond en ik moet haar helpen!’ ‘Jammer dan!’ grauwde Klauw en hij rende weer op Donder af. De witoranje kater ontweek hem en duwde de kater weg. Klauw viel in het water en slaakte een kreet. Dat verdiende hij! Hij trippelde snel naar Engel, maar voordat hij bij haar aankwam, werd hij aan de kant gebeukt door de grijsbruine kater. ‘Hoe durf je iemand van ons aan te vallen!’ siste hij. Samen rolde ze over de kale stenen heen. Een scherp, uitstekend puntje raakte Donder en sneed zijn zij open. Woedend gooide hij de kater van zich af en besprong hem, maar de jonge kat was te snel en schoot weg. ‘Pak me dan!’ lokte hij Donder uit. Plots verscheen er een lichtgrijze kater uit de bosjes en de grijsbruine kater botste er tegenaan. ‘Wat is hier aan de hand?’ vroeg de kater streng. Klauw, die net uit de plas van de waterval was gekomen, schudde zijn vacht uit. ‘Havik en ik hebben deze twee katten van hun verdrinkingsdood gered, en als dank viel die grote ons aan!’ Wat? Helemaal niet! Hij liegt! Wilde Donder zeggen, maar hij bedacht dat hij zich beter gedeisd kon houden. Achter de lichtgrijze kater verscheen een rode kater met groene ogen. Hij lijkt net Vuurster! ‘Waarschijnlijk is dat niet de gehele waarheid, Klauw, als hij zo zwak was zou hij het gevecht niet beginnen.’ Klauw staarde de kater boos aan. ‘Nou, hij lokte het in ieder geval uit, Vos!’ Havik knikte. ‘Dat is waar pap!’ vulde hij aan tegen de lichtgrijze kater. De lichtgrijze kater fronste en trippelde naar Donder toe. Hij keek hem bestuderend aan opeens verscheen er een glans in zijn ogen die gevuld was met allerlei emoties. Donder voelde zich ongemakkelijk worden en zette een stapje achteruit. ‘Help mij alsjeblieft, mijn vriendin heeft hulp nodig!’ Vos stapte naar voren en tikte de lichtgrijze kater aan. ‘We kunnen haar niet laten sterven, Maan, we moeten haar naar Steenspreker brengen!’ Iedereen leek op het antwoord van de lichtgrijze kater te wachten. ‘Oké dan,’ besloot Maan uiteindelijk. Hij wenkte Klauw om te komen met zijn staart en Vos schoot ook al naar voren om te helpen. Daarna keerde hij zich tegen Havik. ‘Hou jij hem goed in de gaten?’ De ogen van de grijsbruine kater glommen. ‘Zal ik doen!’ Zijn blik verstrakte toen hij naar Donder toeliep. ‘Eén'' poot op de verkeerde plaats en je bent er geweest!’ gromde hij. Donder snoof. ''Ik heb hem net ook al verslagen, en dat kan ik zo weer doen! Hij volgde dat katten omhoog en trippelde achter de waterval langs. Dit ''moet de Stam der Waterstromen wel zijn!'' Toen gingen ze een grot in. Het was gevuld met katten, die allemaal verontwaardigd opkeken toen ze hem zagen binnenkomen. Er ontstond verbaasd geroezemoes en Donder voelde zich bekeken. Een zwarte poes verscheen op een grote rots in het midden van de grot. ‘Maan, Vos, waarom hebben jullie in de naam van de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht, vreemdelingen in onze grot gebracht?!’ Maan en Vos bogen hun koppen naar de poes. ‘Ze hadden hulp nodig, en leken mij geen bedreiging,’ antwoordde Maan en Vos knikte instemmend mee. Klauw stampte mopperend weg en ging naast een lichtgrijze poes zitten die hem een lik gaf. Havik trippelde ook snel weg en ging bij een groepje zitten, terwijl hij boos naar Donder keek. Steenspreker bromde, maar sprong toen van haar steen af en boog zich over Engel heen. Ze wees met haar staart naar twee brede poezen, eentje grijs en eentje wat donkerder. ‘Storm, Rots, breng haar naar de Grot der Puntige Stenen,’ beval de poes. De twee poezen leken even te twijfelen, maar knikten toen en trippelde naar Engel. Donder wilde achter hun aanlopen, maar werd gestopt door Vos. ‘Jij niet.’ Hij merkte op dat Maan intussen was verdwenen en keek in het rond om te zien wat voor soort katten er leefde. De meesten waren erg klein en mager, maar anderen waren wel redelijk groot. ‘Zou hij van de indringers komen?’ hoorde hij iemand fluisteren. Steenspreker trippelde naar hem toe. ‘Waar kom je vandaan, jonge kat?’ vroeg ze terwijl ze hem bestudeerde. ‘D-Dat weet ik niet. Ik ben op reis om mijn ouders te zoeken en hoopte de Stam der Waterstromen te vinden.’ Het geroezemoes werd luider en sommige katten slaakten zelfs een verbaasde kreet. Maar de blik van Steenspreker bleef kalm. ‘Nou, die heb je gevonden. Wij zijn namelijk de Stam der Waterstromen.’ Donders poten tintelden opgewonden. Dan heb ik ze dus eindelijk gevonden! '' ‘Maar wij hebben je ouders niet, het spijt me. Ik vrees dat je verder moet zoeken,’ vervolgde ze toen. Het was alsof een klauw zijn hard doorboorde toen hij dat hoorde. ''Nee! Dat kan niet waar zijn! Alles was dus voor niets. Toen opeens kwam Maan uit een klein hol gedoken samen met een grote poes achter zich aan. Ze was roodbruin met wit gevlekt en had donkere, oranje ogen. ‘Eigenlijk, denk ik dat we zijn ouders wel hebben,’ zei Maan luid. Iedereen draaide zich om naar de twee katten die naar Donder toe trippelde. De ogen van de poes bestudeerde hem en toen opeens keek ze hem strak in zijn ogen aan, haar blik gevuld met tranen. ‘Het is hem echt!’ fluisterde ze tegen Maan. De lichtgrijze kater gaf de poes een lik. ‘Ik zei het toch.’ De poes stapte dichter naar Donder toe. ‘Volgens mij zijn wij je ouders.’ Haar stem trilde terwijl ze sprak en ze kon haar ogen niet van hem af houden. Zijn zij mijn ouders? Heb ik ze echt gevonden? ''Zijn poten tintelde. ‘Een lange tijd geleden verloren we onze zoon. We hebben lang naar hem gezocht maar hebben uiteindelijk de hoop opgegeven,’ legde Maan uit, ‘E-En jij lijkt precies op hem. De Stam der Eeuwige Jacht mag weten hoe je het hebt overleefd, maar we zijn ze eeuwig dankbaar dat we jou weer hebben mogen zien!’ Tranen sprongen in Donders ogen. ''Dit zijn echt mijn ouders! ''Hij dook naar voren en begroef zijn gezicht in de vacht van zijn moeder. Op een of andere manier was de geur bekend. ‘Jullie zijn het echt!’ snikte hij. Maan raakte zijn neus aan en keek toen de Stam rond. ‘Onze zoon is teruggekeerd!’ brulde hij. De Stam katten juichte blij en kwamen één voor één hem begroeten. Als allereerste was Steenspreker aan de beurt. ‘Welkom thuis, Donder Van Rommelende Stenen.’ Donder keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘Was dat mijn naam?’ vroeg hij. De zwarte poes knikte. ‘En volgens mij is dat het altijd geweest. Of niet?’ Haar ogen glinsterden. ''Het moest zo zijn geweest, besefte hij. Elke keer is mijn naam iets met Donder geweest en dat is het nog steeds. Daarna knikte hij en ging Steenspreker gauw naar het hol waar Engel in was verdwenen. De volgende waren drie jongere katten, waarvan hij er al één kende: Havik. Een bruinrode poes sprong naar hem toe. ‘Ben jij echt onze broer? Ik kan niet geloven dat je er weer bent!’ miauwde ze enthousiast terwijl ze om hem heen sprong. ‘Ik ben Duik van Slechtvalk en ik ben je zus! En dit zijn je broers. Kiezel Die Van Heuvel Rolt en –’ Ze werd onderbroken door Havik. ‘We kunnen wel voor onszelf spreken hoor, Duik,’ bromde Havik. ‘Ik ben Havik Die Op Muis Jaagt,’ zei hij kortaf en draaide zich toen snel om en trippelde weg. Daarna kwam Kiezel naar voren. ‘Hoi! Mijn naam ken je al, dus die hoef ik niet meer te vertellen, maar ik vind het wel super leuk dat je hier bent!’ Daarna huppelde de vrolijke kater achter zijn zus aan en kwamen de volgende katten. Als laatste was Klauw aan de beurt. Donder slikte even en wist niet wat hij moest verwachten van de kater. ‘Het spijt me dat ik je aanviel eerder, ik dacht dat de indringers weer terug waren en dat wilde ik niet.’ Donder knikte. ‘Maakt niet uit. Vergeven en vergeten toch?’ Klauws blik klaarde meteen op. ‘Doen we!’ Maan kwam naar hem toegelopen. ‘Zullen we kijken hoe het met je vriendin gaat?’ Hij gebaarde om hem te volgen met zijn staart en samen met Licht, zijn moeder, gingen ze naar het hol van Steenspreker. De zwarte poes stond al op hun te wachten en liet hun naar binnen gaan, alleen hield ze Maan en Licht daarna even tegen. ‘Ze is al wakker en ik denk dat Donder eerst alleen even met haar moet praten.’ Zonder tegen te stribbelen knikten Donders ouders en trippelde Donder verder naar binnen. Om de hoek zag hij een prachtige poel die glinsterde en puntige stenen die eruitzagen als verharde ijspegels, hingen aan de bovenkant van de grot en raakten bijna het water aan. Engel lag nog op het droge op haar zij. Ze tilde haar hoofd een beetje op toen ze Donder zag. ‘Hee, Donder,’ mauwde ze schor. Hij tikte haar neus aan en nestelde zich naast haar. ‘Hoe gaat het?’ Ze haalde haar schouders op. Mijn hoofd doet pijn, maar voor de rest wel goed. Ik schrok me alleen dood toen een onbekende kat boven me stond! Dus toen heb ik haar per ongeluk geslagen.’ Donder grinnikte. ‘Dat was Steenspreker. We zijn in de Stam der Waterstromen en ik heb mijn ouders gevonden!’ Haar ogen glommen vol liefde. ‘Ik ben zo blij voor je!’ Donder begon enthousiast met het vertellen over hoe ze hun hadden gered van een verdrinkingsdood en hoe hij had gevochten met Klauw en Havik. ‘En toen kwamen we hier en hebben we jou snel weggebracht en vertelde mijn ouders mij dat ze mijn ouders waren! En ik heb drie nestgenoten! Havik en Kiezel zijn mijn broers en Duik is mijn zus!’ ‘Je hebt nog een broertje en twee zusjes hoor!’ Maan en Licht trippelde naar hem en Engel toe en groetten Engel met een knikje. ‘Wat leuk om je te leren kennen, Engel. En bedankt dat je onze zoon weer terug heb gebracht naar ons!’ Engel knipperde met haar ogen. ‘Geen probleem hoor. Het was een reis om nooit te vergeten, nietwaar Donder?’ Hij knikte. ‘Zeker weten!’ Zijn ouders weken uiteen zodat Steenspreker ertussen kon komen. ‘Weet je al of je hier wil blijven, Donder? En Engel?’ Meteen knikte hij en keek toen naar Engel. De poes leek te twijfelen en keek onzeker naar haar poten. ‘Ik wil eerst kijken of het me hier bevalt,’ zei ze zonder naar Donder te kijken. Hij keek droevig naar de grond. De gedachte dat Engel hem misschien zou verlaten beviel hem niet. Blijf alsjeblieft, Engel. Ik zou de keuze tussen jou of mijn familie echt niet kunnen verdragen! Maan tikte hem aan met zijn staart. ‘Laat haar maar even rusten. Als je met mij meekomt zal ik je alvast wat vertellen over het leven in de Stam!’ Hij nam afscheid van Engel en trippelde achter zijn vader aan. Hij is zo aardig. Ik ben zo blij dat hij mijn echte vader is! Een steek schoot door hem heen toen hij terugdacht aan Leeuwenmaan, zijn vroegere mentor, die hij ook als vader had beschouwd. Maar hij heeft tegen me gelogen! Maan zal zoiets vast niet doen. ‘Wacht even!’ riep Steenspreker snel. ‘Eerst wil ik zijn verwelkomingsceremonie doen.’ Maan knikte. ‘Dat is natuurlijk belangrijker.’ Gezamenlijk trippelde ze de Grot der Puntige Stenen uit en sprong Steenspreker op de uitstekende steen in het midden van de grot. ‘Katten van de Stam der Waterstromen! Ik nodig jullie uit om je hier bij mij te verzamelen voor een ceremonie!’ Snel stonden de katten op en verzamelden zich rondom hun leider. ‘Ik, Spreker der Puntige Stenen, doe een beroep op mijn voorouders om op deze jonge kater neer te kijken. Hij is al eerder deel geweest van deze Stam en nu geef ik hem zijn naam weer terug. Vanaf nu zal je weer bij je oude naam worden genoemd. Welkom bij de Stam der Waterstromen, Donder Van Rommelende Stenen!’ Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal